


Шоколадная визитка

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Команда Шоколадок. Разрешена к употреблению диабетикам. Может содержать тропы и кинки.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Шоколадная визитка

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a4/83/4FAQf7n8_o.png" style="max-width:100%"></a>`

Наша команда как коробка шоколадных конфет: никогда не знаешь, какая начинка тебе попадётся. Поэтому мы собрали самые разные фандомы — и хорошо знакомые, любимые вкусы, и необычные диковинки со всех концов света, — с любовью залили шоколадом и красиво разложили в нашей коробочке. Теперь осталось самое приятное — протянуть руку и узнать, что же достанется тебе.

Хочешь испытать удачу и выбрать конфету наобум? Жми скриншот и смотри, что тебе попалось!

Хочешь ознакомиться с ассортиментом без всякой спешки? Переходи по [ссылке](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1jBDbI3njD6cXlO-5iRbh51kKZXavhDDh?usp=sharing)!

Хочешь ещё баннеров?

Их есть у нас!
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/68/a0/8pcyeblm_o.png" style="max-width:100%"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/5e/UkSpAPld_o.png" style="max-width:100%"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/2c/9jik9ob4_o.png" style="max-width:100%"></a>`


End file.
